Tomorrow
by Falcon Z
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Tomorrow' by Avril Lavigne. Claidi is all banged up about the death of her sister, Taia, and best friend, Tonks. Remus tries to comfort her, but she can't believe him. Complete.


**Tomorrow**

_Author's notes: I'm listening to the song 'Tomorrow' by Avril Lavigne as I write this. I have already created a music video for this in my head once before, but now I wish to create something new: A fan fiction. This is for my Claidi/Remus pairing. I may write other fic's for Avril songs.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Claidi?" The silver woman turned to look at her lover. Remus Lupin stood across the room from her. Her eyes were still tearing as he walked towards where she lay on their bed. Pulling the heavy, half-closed curtains back, the werewolf crawled gently onto the bed where his life mate lay.

"Claidi?" he asked a second time. Claidissa Falcon just rolled over with her back to him. Pain struck Remus' chest as she ignored him. Shaking it off quickly, he slipped behind her to wrap her up in an embrace. Her hot tears fell onto his hands as she curled up in his arms. He knew this was about her sister's death, as well as Tonks'. "Don't worry m'love. Everything will be ok."

Almost immediately, Claidi's sobs ceased. When she shook her head, her metallic silver hair shimmered in the dim candle light of the lamps on the walls. Her voice was gentle, showing no signs of her earlier grief. With that voice, she said, "You know I want to believe you." Slowly, she slipped from his hug and lifted her legs over the opposite side of their queen-sized bed. "And I try to believe you," she added after a shaky breath. Claidi turned her head to gaze into his wolven eyes with her own ocean-gray-blue ones. "But I don't."

Remus sat up and walked around the bed to where she stood, looking out the window. His hands moved up and down her frigid arms. "Everything will turn out fine, you'll—"

"When you say that it's gonna be, it always turns out to be different way," Claidi pointed out. "You promised me Taia would come out of the battle alive. She was killed by Lucius Malfoy, the one who I was worried about." She turned her head to face his and repeated, "I try to believe you."

More emotional pain struck Remus and he swallowed hard. "You don't think I lied on purpose, do you love?"

Another sigh. "I don't know how I feel," she murmured into his shoulder a moment later when she turned to lean against him for support. Her fingers gripped softly at his robes as several new tears slipped away from her eyes.

The couple stood together, Claidi in Remus' grasp, and remained like this for quite some time. Finally, Remus said bluntly, "I don't know what to say."

Claidi sighed, yet again, and plowed her fingers through her hair. Stepping away, she found herself slowly walking across the room. "It's up to me to get through this, not you." Taking a steady breath, she turned back. "I'm going to do what I have to do."

Her boyfriend's eyes widened. "Are you bloody crazy?! No way in hell are you going after that bugger of a Death Eater!"

"Hey, give me credit for not being that stupid," she snapped, cutting Remus off slightly. After a moment of quiet thought, she muttered under her breath, "Half the time…."

Remus' left ear twitched as he heard what she said with his wolven earshot. "Claidi," he said gently as he crossed the room for another embrace.

Seeing what was coming, his beloved stepped back quickly with a quite serious expression. "Just," she started in an exasperated tone, "give me a little time. Leave me alone a little while."

Understanding completely, Remus stood back with a nod. He so wanted to rush forward and collect the tears that were suddenly spilling from her eyes with his lips. He so wanted to make everything better.

Fear and pain were written all over Claidi's newly dampened face. "I'm not ready for them to die," she whispered in a watery tone of voice. "Not today."

He could not help himself from taking a step forward. "Maybe tomorrow," Remus offered, for it was the only comfort she would allow him to give.

Nodding quickly, she turned her gaze away from his. "Maybe tomorrow," she agreed.

A small smile slowly formed on his face. "Tomorrow it may change."

Turning to face Remus, Claidi nodded again with a small, pitiful smile. Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him. And he held her.

And they waited for Tomorrow.


End file.
